The present invention relates to an electrical apparatus for preparing a hot beverage, and more particularly, to an electrical apparatus for preparing hot liquid beverages that are prepackaged in an aseptic bag.
Electrical apparatuses are known for preparing hot beverages, in particular, coffee. In such an apparatus, water is converted to steam and the steam and its condensate are brought into contact with ingredients, which are often freeze-dried. This allows a beverage to be made which has been metered and packaged beforehand.
Such an electrical apparatus, however, does not enable the preparation of hot beverages from a liquid ingredient that is almost ready for use, and that only needs to be heated up. The present invention, therefore, relates to a novel apparatus for preparing such beverages, in particular, soups.